Mike Harper
Mike Harper is the deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Harper is introduced as a Seal Team Six member in the first cutscene trying to get information from Frank Woods. However, Woods demeans Harper, giving him the nickname "Dipshit." Later, Harper is seen on missions with David Mason. Player's Choice on Survival During Achilles' Veil, the player, as Farid, will be given the choice of executing Harper or Menendez, choosing whether he will survive. Outcome 1= Shoot Harper - Should Farid execute Harper, Harper's story will end there and no longer continue (the player will no longer have his assistance). His role in Cordis Die will instead be taken by Agent Samuels. He will not be replaced on the final mission, Judgement Day, requiring the player to progress through the level without the assistance of an unkillable NPC teammate. |-| Outcome 2= Shoot Menendez - Should the player attempt to kill Menendez, Harper will survive and come back in later missions, but will be casevac'ed out and unable to participate in the rest of the mission. Harper will also be unable to protect Chloe. In Odysseus, Salazar will be shot by Harper after his betrayal. |-| Gallery Harper Unknown Weapon BOII.png Harper Type 25 BOII.png Harper Type 25 2 BOII.png|Harper taking cover behind a car. Harper BOII.jpg|Harper in a devastated Los Angeles. Harper BO2.png Burned Harper and Zhao Fallen Angel BOII.png|Harper with his burned face in "Fallen Angel". Harper and Salazar at Colossus BOII.png|Harper with his burned face during "Karma". Harper's_Ad_BOII.png|Harper looking at his ad. Harper's_Death_BOII.png|Harper's death in Yemen. Mike Harper Model BOII.jpg|Harper Model. Harper Model BOII.jpg|Harper model with uniform. HarperWithHelmet.jpg|Harper with helmet. Trivia *He is voiced and motion-captured by Michael Rooker, who also plays himself in Call of the Dead. Rooker's face is also replicated via facial capture. **Harper's first name is Mike which is a nickname for Michael, the same name as his voice actor. *The last time Harper appears in a cutscene is in "Karma" due to his possible death in "Achilles Veil". *He is briefly seen in the after-game dance party doing an air guitar while listening to Avenged Sevenfold. *Him and Frank Woods share many similarities. Both have heavily tattooed arms and are well-known by each game's main protagonist (David Mason and Alex Mason respectively). *At the end of the mission "Fallen Angel", it is possible for the player to injure Harper's face by driving through the fire. The right side of his face would be burnt, and at the beginning of "Karma", Salazar would mention it when Harper says that he would try and get girls if he could. It has no impact on gameplay later on. **If Harper avoided the face burning "treatment", an achievement/trophy, Hey Good Looking, will be awarded. *Harper was awarded "Character of the Year" by Ben of TheGamerDrive. Praise was directed towards Rooker's performance, as well as Harper's reliability as a character. http://thegamerdrive.weebly.com/ben.html *Aside from the soldier that says, "Let's move out," Harper has the first line in the game. *Harper is the only NPC who appears in every 2025 mission in person, provided he survives Achilles' Veil. *Harper's weapons of choice appear to be the M8A1 and SCAR-H. *Of the trio in the 1980's (Mason, Woods, Hudson) and 2025 (Section, Harper, Salazar), Harper seems to be the only one that Menendez doesn't know the name of out of the two trios. However, Menendez could have learned Harper's name in Achilles' Veil when Harper was captured, since Harper is wearing a name tag. *It is unknown what Harper's rank is. It is possible it could be Lieutenant Commander like Section, since both of them take orders from each other. *Harper is the only NPC to use the Storm PSR in-game, using it on the first CLAW in Cordis Die, if he survives Achilles' Veil. *Harper seems to always get injured or hurt in some way; in Fallen Angel, he can get his face burned off, in Karma, Chloe punches him, in Achilles' Veil, his VTOL crashes, injuring him and he possibly gets killed, and if he survived Achilles' Veil, in the end of Judgement Day, he gets a piece of rebar through his leg. *Harper has one holstered, unusable M9, similar to Salazar that has two. In Celerium, it's on his left side of his waist, and the rest of the game, it's on his right. *He is never seen using a helmet except in Celerium, the reason why is unknown. References ru:Харпер Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Wounded In Action